Power factor correction (PFC) defines a consumption ratio of real power to apparent power and is typically reflected with a value between 0-1. PFC can be used to facilitate maximizing real power drawn from an AC power grid or other AC source to power a load by controlling the AC current to match as closely as possible to the shape and phase of the corresponding AC voltage. The load is more efficiently consuming power when the AC current and AC voltage are more closely matched, i.e., the closer the PFC value is to 1.